Shinji's last wish
by Titanthetys
Summary: Right after Takaya appeared to interfere with Ken Amada's revenge, the whole SEES arrived to avoid any more casualties. Sadly, Takaya had already gained its first victim, Shinjiro Aragaki, but just before he died Minako got the chance to speak with him in order to fulfill his last wish. MinakoXShinjiro Fic.


**Quick note: ** If you want to feel a whole new level of feels, I suggest reading this short fic while listening to Maya's theme from the Persona 3 soundtrack.

A hasty release of steam accompanied with a deafening sound. An increasing pain inside his chest and a thin trail of blood coming out of his mouth, that's all it took for the lone wolf to remain motionless on the ground, waiting for death's sweet embrace. In the end, the lonely person protected the life of his would-be killer. Inside his head there was no space for regret, his way of atoning for the past sins. That was its inevitable end; there was just no use in denying that. If those bullets weren't going to end his life then the side effects of the pills would have got the job done.

They kid behind him was just looking bewildered by the current events, even though he decided to get its revenge, he didn't want things to end up like that, now the pale-looking man was pointing its gun to him, he was going to fire the next bullet and reduce the SEES members by two in a single night.

Shinji! –All of a sudden, the voice of several people and footsteps getting closer to the tragic scene interrupted the pale man's execution.

Ken, are you alright? –A young blue-haired girl approached worried to the kid, he still couldn't believe what had happened and could only look down, feeling only despair inside its heart.

You're faster than I expected. –Making fun on the situation the man just kept his gun and turned back, it was useless to continue with the shenanigans, he had already delivered the message to those fools. If things went the way expected, they would all end up with nothing but fear in their hearts and the dark hour could be preserved; as his powers.

The last person to arrive at the area was the auburn-haired female. Only being able to see Shinjiro's body on the floor, surrounded by an increasing pool of blood, of all the things that could have happened to him, that was the last thing she could've expected. Her senior, Akihiko, was at the side of his friend, trying to keep him from falling asleep, but it was too late, its life was slowly fading away like a flame trapped inside a glass vessel.

Time was crucial right now, the sight of the female became blurry, not from dizziness, but from the tears that overran her cheeks, she was known to be cheerful and serious at times, nonetheless, sadness took control of her mind, it was a facet no one had seen ever, since she usually keeps the pain to herself in order to prevent others from worrying too much about her.

-S-Shinjiro! –It was a bit difficult for her to call out its name; it felt as though a knot formed inside her throat, provoking the scream to lose the original strength and end up like a muffled cry.

Her body then became a prey of desperation and ended up rushing towards its beloved Shinji, they were only able to spend a month together, but she was deeply touched by that person, and he ended up sharing those feelings to spend a couple of days as a pair.

Moments later the female was beside Shinji, she was gazing terrified at the wounds, she wasn't going to be able to do something for him. The moment she realized the male's destiny, the tears continued to flow down her cheeks, the lonely person who she had fell in love with was now fading away.

Nobody had the right thing to say, they all knew the relationship they were having, but not a single word was able to come out of everyone's mouth. Of all the members in SEES she suffered a lot since her childhood, but there was no way to do something about her now, they could just stare in silence as the female filled the atmosphere with sobs.

-I…told you…didn't I…? –Suddenly the weak, but calmed voice of the wounded male caught her attention, after that, she opened her eyes just to see her beloved's smile.

You look better…when you smile –In order to ensure his feelings towards her, the lonely person reached out to her cheek with his right hand, wiping off the invading tears.

So…please don't cry…this is how…it should be.

Even though his words seemed rather cold, the girl was able to see their true meaning, he had accepted that fate long ago, obviously he didn't foresee he'd wind up with someone, he knew it was going to be a tough way to part ways, if only there had been an easier way he gladly would have tried it.

It was true that he tried several times to get away from her, but she just kept coming back until they shared the same feelings, that happiness that filled them for a short period of time became just sorrow, indeed, she wasn't ready to let him go, she just wanted to spend more time with him, at least one more day, but she wasn't going to get her wish now.

There was nothing to do, the eyes of the male were slowly closing, but he was fighting till the end, there was just one more thing he wanted to see. She realized and tried to bring up a faint smile, just as he said, the female tried with all her strength to give its beloved a final smile and bid him farewell, despite how difficult it may be for her.

I…I'll see you…later… -As she said that, the knot began to increase its size inside her mouth, preventing her from saying something else, though she tried to kept her smile.

With those final words, the male finally closed his eyes and his hand slowly lost force and drifted away from her cheek just to be caught by the protagonist's hands, holding it tightly.

I…love you… -Mumbling to herself she held Shinji's hand and placed it on her heart, even if he was no longer moving and the tears appeared again for the pain, the smile on her face remained unaffected.

**Author's note: **So yeah, there was a time where I had the chance to play Persona 3 Portable with the FeMC, to be honest, I like that story more than Minato's, I enjoy it more. I get it alright? I know she's not cannon, but damn, I just couldn't bring myself to avoid shipping these two, I just love how Shinjiro and Minako look so cute together, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks that way.

Anyway, it was short because I'm not that skilled at writting in English, but I do hope that someday I'll be able to write more elaborate things. I hope you enjoyed this short fic, do leave a comment to tell me how to improve my writting skills, I'll be grateful with you. See you another time.

Farewell.

TitanThetys.


End file.
